


Orbit

by wayfareangel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi-Part, Past Child Abuse, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Unreliable Narrator, seriously the math jokes will be terrible, terrible math jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfareangel/pseuds/wayfareangel
Summary: "If he had to guess, Saeran would say it was the book she was reading that first caught his attention. If he was right, and later he would be proved so, it was an astrophysics textbook of impressive size. That in and of itself wasn’t too unusual, given Saeran had spotted her on a bench not far from SKY University in a spot students frequented, but the way she held the book was enthralling. One arm cradled the bulk of the book near her chest, her free hand reverently tracing over the pages like each bit of information was a rare thing to be savored. The girl’s expression, not just that of her face but right down to the way her fingers trembled ever so slightly when she turned the pages, was that of a worshiper in deep, joyous communion with their god. It was a look Saeran had seen many times on the faces of the other followers in the presence of the Saviour, but it was not an expression he expected to see out here."
It was Saeran's job to pick the perfect person to help facilitate the Saviour's plan, and the search was going to take him places he hadn't anticipated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly piecing this story together as I go along. I'm sorry if this isn't the most polished bit of work, as it is currently 1:30am as I write this and I don't currently have a beta reader. Hopefully it gets better as I write.
> 
> I intend this to be the first of three parts in the story, taking us some pretty dark places with Saeran, Seven, and the MC. Hopefully you guys like it. Feel free to leave comments, as any criticism or encouragement is greatly appreciated.

The first time he saw her, he just watched.

He wasn’t doing anything wrong, not really. The Saviour had a plan and in order for it to succeed a certain type of person was required. Saeran wasn’t entirely sure he was one of the best people for the job, not having a particular fondness for people or apparently any skill in judging them, but he had been asked personally to help with the selection process. Just the thought that he had been given this job especially from Magenta was enough to make him glow with pride. The clear, sunny sky seemed to reflect his mood, and Saeran was certain he would be able to do a good job.

If he had to guess, Saeran would say it was the book she was reading that first caught his attention. If he was right, and later he would be proved so, it was an astrophysics textbook of impressive size. That in and of itself wasn’t too unusual, given Saeran had spotted her on a bench not far from SKY University in a spot students frequented, but the way she held the book was enthralling. One arm cradled the bulk of the book near her chest, her free hand reverently tracing over the pages like each bit of information was a rare thing to be savored. The girl’s expression, not just that of her face but right down to the way her fingers trembled ever so slightly when she turned the pages, was that of a worshiper in deep, joyous communion with their god. It was a look Saeran had seen many times on the faces of the other followers in the presence of the Saviour, but it was not an expression he expected to see out here.

Saeran didn’t realize he was staring until the girl shifted position, setting the book on her knees while she excitedly scribbled in the margins of the book with her highlighter after spending a few seconds unable to find a proper pen. As enthralling as even this was, Saeran had to compose himself, and think objectively. He was looking for a rare sort of person, willing enough to be led, but kind enough to follow sincerely. Someone who the idea of helping people would appeal to, but who would be able to see the grander scale his Saviour aspired to. No matter how interesting the girl appeared at first glance, he had nothing to get excited over just yet. The sentiment she had for the book might not apply to the world, to theology. It was possible the Saeran had read her completely wrong, even. Still, this was a place to start, and given how little luck he’d had both looking online and in person that day, he’d be remiss to just dismiss her. If there was even the tiniest chance this was the person the Saviour needed, Saeran should investigate.

He gets his chance soon.

Glancing at her phone for the time, she sets it down in a panic and frantically starts scooping up her things, probably late for class. It’s the first time Saeran gets a good look at her, even if it’s in a flurry of motion. Brown hair that falls just past her shoulders hangs loose in a barely contained mess that drapes over one eye in front of thick black glasses. She’s small in stature, but is lended bulk by the layers of shirt, sweater, coat… a curious combination of clothing given that the weather was pleasantly warm. Saeran momentarily wonders if she’s hiding something before she’s run off, leaving his eyes to slowly fix on the phone she’d left behind on the bench. He waits a few moments, then casually strolls over and picks up the electronic. This really was a good day. With things lining up so perfectly, this had to be a sign that he was on the right track.  
Just in case, to make sure nothing looks suspicious, Saeran waits a little bit to see if the girl was going to come running back for her phone. When she doesn’t, he pockets the cell phone, rather pleased with how incredibly well things were going his way. The girl would realize her phone was missing eventually, and most likely call it. It would be easy enough, in the meantime, for Saeran to hack the phone and temporarily disable any tracking or theft alert that might be in place. After that he could delve into the data on the phone and see what he could find out about the girl. If she was the sort of person he was looking for it would be easy enough to track her down, even if she didn’t call. On the other hand, if this entire thing was a waste of his time he could destroy the phone and resume his search as soon as possible.

But it won’t come to that, Saeran is sure. He can feel the blessings of his Saviour with him.

Hours later when he is in computer lab back at the Mint Eye headquarters, the contents of the phone easily cracked open and displayed on his screens, Saeran has learned several things about the person he was now considering his target.

The girl’s name is Yu-ri Park. She was twenty-two years old and in her second year working towards her PHD in astrophysics. In addition to this she somehow found time to volunteer at an animal shelter and run a rather extensive blog dedicated to pop culture and knitting. What Saeran found so far was all very promising, including one very special piece of information that spoke to him enough to be placed on it’s own screen up close to him. He glanced at it again now, letting his eyes linger.

Password: 11.2 km/s

Saeran leaned back in his chair, his eyes sinking closed as he pictured the clear blue sky he had seen earlier that day.

“Eleven point two kilometers per second.” He’d murmured the words so softly even he wasn’t sure if it had been out loud, or in his head. Given the other information available, it wasn’t hard to determine that this figure referenced the general escape velocity for Earth’s gravitational pull. Her password, the thing she had chosen to enter whenever she picked up her phone, was the speed something had to go to break free of the world and really embrace the sky. It was a daunting number, almost thirty-three times the speed of sound, but there was something appealing about knowing just how hard you’d have to work to leave everything behind. In a way it was exactly what his Saviour was aiming for, and given how Saeran often found himself longing for the beautiful, calm blue of the sky it was a concept he could easily understand.

Saeran was jerked out of his reverie as the phone began to ring, and for a moment he was unsure of himself. At this point it would be easy to find out everything he needed to about her. Between social media and her emails, it would be easy to paint a picture of who Yu-ri Park was as a person, and if she was who the Saviour Needed for the plan. He should take what he needed from her phone, install whatever spyware he would potentially need, and have another follower return the girl’s phone. That was all he had to do, and the Saviour would be so pleased with him his heart might melt with satisfaction. So what was stopping him? Why wasn’t he proceeding with that very simple, sensible plan?

Maybe, Saeran reasoned, he should return the phone himself and make sure his findings were correct. There were few decent people in the world, and this girl might be one of them. If she was, shouldn’t he make sure she was prepared for what was to come? Even if she was just a small part in the Saviour’s plan, the RFA was fraught with danger. It would be one thing if she could be brought into Mint Eye ahead of time, purged of her sins and shown the truth of their Paradise, but given his orders that simply wasn’t an option. No, he really should meet the girl in person, just to make sure she was the right choice. Saeran couldn’t jeopardize the Saviour’s plans, or Mint Eye’s safety. He simply couldn’t.

Doubt cleansed from his mind, Saeran reached for the phone and brought it to his ear.


End file.
